In-Verse
In-Verse ''(formerly ''In-Verse Productions) is a Video Game, Slot Machine and Visual Novel indie developer company founded by Sonikku Aensland in 2013. However, more known since 2014, as the developers of the acclaimed Feast of the Black Strings. (Which is also the first Game which came in Physical form.) Its games are original ideas made by the writer and creator itself. And also has a subsidiary named Shiny Star Games which acts as a Publisher. In January 20, 2015 they announced that they will change their name in April 1, 2015 as just In-Verse. List of Games per series (Note: The following also contains their ratings) ''In-Verse Heroes / All-Stars series'' The In-Verse Heroes series are more like fighting party games and brawlers such as Super Smash Bros, Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, and the Shounen Jump Stars series. While All Stars is more focused in action, tactical role playing and adventure games. ''Heroes'' *''In-Verse Heroes: Mega Battle Revolution (E+10) *In-Verse Heroes II: Dream Fighters'' (E+10) *''In-Verse Heroes III: The Duel of Justice'' (T) *''In-Verse Heroes All-Stars'' (T) ''All-Stars'' *''In-Verse All-Stars: Starry Sky Story'' - Visual Novel-Action-Tactic RPG Game. (T) ''The Adventures of Vanessa series'' A series of platformers who star a teenage girl later woman, named Vanessa and her allies known as the "Team Heroes", they're frecuently fighting against evil forces. Is the simplest series in terms of alignments. *''The Adventures of Vanessa'' (video game) (E) *''The Adventures of Vanessa 2: The Newcomers (E) *The Adventures of Vanessa 3: Darkness and Light (E+10) *The Adventures of Vanessa 4: The Travelers of Destiny (E+10) *The Adventures of Vanessa 5: The Mightiest Iron Fist King (E+10) *The Adventures of Vanessa: The Last Stand (E+10) *The Legend of Vanessa (T) ''VSRFX series These games are beat'em up like Final Fight ''and ''Double Dragon ''in a 3D persepective, but also fighting games in a sense. The story is about the ties of the Lindbergh family and its allies, mainly related to the fighting roots of their lives. *[[VSRFX (video game)|''VSRFX (video game)]] (T) *''Fighter's Road - VSRFX2 (T) *VSRFX3 - Allen's Revenge (T)/(M+17) Digital Version *VSRFX Gaiden - By your side, For that Kind Person (T) *VSRFX Origins (T) ''Re: Vengeance series In-Verse's first "dark" franchise. It's story is about a woman who wants revenge against her own father, it also features a mysterious man who allies with her, but said man hides a pretty dark secret. *''Re: Vengeance - Silent Storm (T) *Re: Vengeance - Blue Blood (T) *Re: Vengeance - White Knight (T) *Re: Vengeance - The Distant Last Battle (M+17) *Re: Vengeance - Mark of the Bloody Soul (M+17) *Re: Vengeance - Dark Sonata'' (T/M+17-RP-) ''Dark Masters of the Night sub-series'' The fighting game side of Re: Vengeance ''is actually a spin-off series about dark creatures, many connected with the main games. A semi-tribute of ''Darkstalkers. *''Re: Vengeance ~ Dark Masters of the Night (T) *Dark Masters of the Night II: The Ringing Bell (M+17)/(T) Digital Release ''Dream Revolution Saga series This fighting game is story-heavy, dealing since the second game with ties such as a bloodline of Fire. The main protagonist changes between games. With the exception of All-Stars Fighting. Which they have the four protagonists. *''Dream Revolution: Challenge to the Ultimate Fight (E+10) *Dream Revolution 2: The Counter-Attack (T) *Dream Revolution Final: New Game (T) *Dream Revolution: Last Fire (T)/(M+17) Digital Release *Dream Revolution All-Stars Fighting (T) ''The FEAST Saga series The first Hack and Slash saga featuring elements of the Mecha and music genres, also the first game is notorious for having a Physical release. *''Feast of the Black Strings (M+17)/(T) Digital Release *Black Strings Carnival: Last Song (M+17) **Jazz: Chapter WONDERLAND'' - DLC Chapter *''The FEAST Saga: Fight it Out! (T) *The FEAST Saga - Music Road (E+10) *Arcana Warriors'' (E+10) Demo/(T) Full Game ''Devil's Eye series'' These are two RPG'S and Fighting game, the title is in fact the Eye of Phantom due to its role as the "player's" representation, Milo is the protagonist of the first and Haydée in the second. The Tournament Fighters is not canon. *''Devil's Eye'' (E) *''Devil's Eye 777: Blood of Chaos'' (E+10) *''Devil's Eye: The Tournament Fighters'' (T) Other Exclusive IP's *''The Trinity Saga'' **''Dynamite Bros' Circus: The Legend of Ell'' (Playstation Only) (T) **''After Wish'' (Nintendo Exclusive) (E) **''Burning! Le Rêve Academy'' (Xbox Exclusive) (E) *''Dreamers of the Road (T) *Neo Formula Racing: Dynamite Blaze (E+10) Other *Cross Code: Project Ultimate Versus Battle'' (T) Localization While pretty open in localizations to America and Europe, In-Verse's games rarely get an Japanese or Australian release, most likely due to copyrights/authorship or lack of interest from the author or the companies. Category:Sonikku Aensland Category:Company Category:Game Developers